StarCraft: Frontline: Do No Harm
StarCraft: Frontline: Do No Harm is a short story in Volume 3 of the StarCraft: Frontline graphic novel series. It acts as a sequel to Why We Fight, a story in StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 1. Description The sadistic "Butcher of Korhal", Dr. Burgess gets his bloody hands on Muadun, a recently captured protoss high templar. The doctor's goal is to get inside Muadun's head – both figuratively and literally – to extract the data needed to mass-produce horrifying protoss-terran soldiers. Synopsis Muadun, a retired high templar, and his Nerazim friend Azimar held a discussion in the jungle. Muadun believed that the Dae'Uhl had failed, and refused to become a warrior. When Azimar told him that Khalai Caste protoss were disappearing, Muadun felt his responsibility to preserve the alavash plant to be more important. He was shortly thereafter ambushed and captured by a ghost, which took the plant as well. Project Gestalt Muadun awoke on an operating table. Dr. Stanley Burgess had implants a psi-inhibitor in his brain, cutting him off from the Khala and making it difficult for him to do anything other than telepathically communicate. He introduced him to Gestalt Zero, a protoss-terran hybrid, disgusting Muadun. Burgess was interested in the Khala. Burgess implanted Gestalt Zero with some of Muadun's "templar-grade" psionic appendages, resulting in an upgrade in Zero's abilities. Burgess would use more of these appendages, and said the time for mass production of gestalts had come. Like Zero, they would be controlled by psi-inhibitors and neural conditioning. In prison, Muadun met Deloria and other Khalai who had been captured by Gestalt Zero. They too had been cut off from the Khala. Meanwhile, Burgess sent Zero on a field test – acquire revolutionary missile guidance systems from LarsCorp Technologies in the Kel-Morian Combine. Zero killed numerous people there and blew up the facility with very small bombs. He didn't kill one woman, however, when she asked him why he was killing so many people; instead, he read her thoughts. Burgess conducted an experiment, slowly bringing down their psi-inhibitors to see if Muadun and Deloria could share pain through the Khala. Muadun felt Deloria's pain but was able to create a psionic storm in an attempt to escape. Zero stopped him, but they shared memories as they did so. Muadun realized the psi-inhibitor could not control his powers. As he was put back in the cell block, he created more storms to free the other protoss and kill the guards. Zero was sent in to capture the Khalai and kill Muadun. Zero killed them all, stabbing Muadun with his psionic blade. As he did so, Muadun disabled Zero's neural inhibitor. Meanwhile, a protoss armada appeared, destroying the facility. Zero went after Burgess, seeking revenge, but Burgess used his psi-screen to torment Zero. This didn't prevent him from using a bomb to distract Burgess and then stab him to death. Zero was last seen speaking to other protoss and laying an alavash plant at Muadun's grave. Characters Minor Characters Note: These characters were only mentioned or had little to no role during the story. *Deloria *Praetor Azimar Notes The story was seemingly named Why We Fight, Part 2 originally.Donovan, Hope, ed. StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 2 (paperback binding). Tokyopop, January 1, 2009. ISBN 1427-80831-7.Morrissey, Paul, ed. StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 1. Tokyopop, August 1, 2008. ISBN 1427-80721-3. Chris Metzen has stated that it is unlikely that elements of Do No Harm will be carried over into the storyline of StarCraft II, the story instead remaining a one-off.2009-09-08, Blizzplanet Live Chat with Tokyopop: Starcraft: Frontline Vol. 4. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2009-10-10 References Elder, Josh (w), Ramanda Kamarga (p), Angie Nathalia (i), Junadi (i). "Do No Harm." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 3 (paperback binding), pp. 48-89. Tokyopop, July 14, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-80832-5. Category: StarCraft: Frontline stories